


Set Backs

by kryptonianmenace



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Every year, the 101 dalmatians visit Auradon Prep during final exam week to allow the students to relax and take a break from studying. Carlos forgets that he was warned about this.





	Set Backs

Anita glanced over at Roger in concern as they watched Perdita and Pongo sniff anxiously at the classroom’s supply closet.

The two humans had brought as many of the dalmatians as they could to Auradon Prep for the school’s annual final exam week de-stress day. The students all loved having the hoard of dogs running around for the afternoon, a welcome relief from studying.

Typically, the eldest dogs went from classroom to classroom, spreading their time equally among all the students, but today something was off.

Roger had been the first to be informed that Pongo and Perdita were refusing to leave the chemistry lab, though Anita had been the one to get the information.

There was a student in the supply closet, though the teacher hadn’t said who.

“They must sense that the student is in distress,” Roger muttered to Anita after he urged the teacher to take the other students to another room. “They’re behaving exactly as they do when one of the pups are ill.”

“Do you think trying to speak to the student will help?” Anita asked.

“Maybe,” Roger said. “I asked the class to send Fairy Godmother or King Ben to help.”

* * *

“Pongo, I don’t think he hears us!” Perdita exclaimed, keeping her voice soft so as not to startle the human behind the door.

“No, dear. I think he’s frightened,” Pongo replied. “It sounds like he’s whimpering.”

“Oh dear, is he frightened of us?” Perdita asked.

“Maybe. Let’s see if Roger or Anita can help,” Pongo said.

Letting out a low whine of worry, Perdita pulled at the hem of Anita’s skirt, pulling her gently to the door.

“I hope the poor boy is okay,” Perdita said. Pongo nuzzled her head gently as they watched Anita go to the door.

* * *

 “Hello? Is there everything alright?”

Though the voice was different, the accent was remarkably similar to Cruella’s, and it took everything in Carlos’ power to not flinch back.

The supply closet was dark. He had forgotten to hit the light in his haste to hide, and he didn’t want to leave his curled up state to fix that.

He had forgotten Ben’s warning about the events of final exam week. He was so focused on the exams that it had completely slipped his mind. All one hundred and one dalmatians at Auradon Prep, if not more, depending on how many more had joined the Radcliffe’s abode.

It was a nightmare, and he was stupid enough to forget to prepare.

“We don’t want to hurt you, we just want to help,” the voice continued. “The closet can’t possibly be comfortable. If you tell us what’s wrong, we can help.”

Carlos remained silent. Cruella sometimes acted nice to try to lure him out, but it had been years since he had fallen for it.

“We’re going to open the door, if you don’t mind,” a different voice said. “We just want to check on you.”

Before Carlos could voice a protest, the door creaked open and a black and white dog slipped in, pulling a scream from his throat.

* * *

Perdita ignored Pongo’s warning of caution as she slipped past the door the instant Roger opened it. She was a mother to her core and there was a puppy in need in that closet. Sure, he may have been human, but she still wanted to help.

The scream startled her, causing her to pause. It didn’t stop her entirely, however, as she continued to rush further in.

Snuffling at the shaking, curled up ball in concern, she whined as he flinched away from her.

“Perdita, dear, I think he’s scared of us,” Pongo said, nudging her hind-leg to get her to back up.

Whining once more, Perdita glanced back at Roger and Anita, wishing she could speak to them and have them understand her.

* * *

Roger stared in shock as the young boy hiding in the supply closet screamed in fear and flinched away from Perdita.

The boy was shaking and hiding his face, and before either Roger or Anita could do anything, he started to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he started chanting. “I’m sorry, Mom, I’ll be good. I’m sorry, please, please. Stop. Get it away. I’m sorry.” The words continued in a crazed mumble as the two adults stared in shock.

“Honey, are you alright?” Anita asked, kneeling down to get closer to the boy. She reached an arm out towards him to touch his shoulder.

At that, he flinched even more violently and yelped out a “don't touch me!”

“Son, my name is Roger Radcliffe, and this is my wife, Anita,” Roger said. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”

The boy froze, head bolting up to stare at him. He stopped speaking as he gaped instead.

“Are you one of the children from the Isle?” Anita asked, causing the boy to flinch once more.

Nodding, the boy whispered out his name. “Carlos.”

“Carlos, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Anita asked. Once again, the boy flinched. “Come a little closer so we can hear you, please.”

“You’ll hate me,” he mumbled. “You’ll send your dogs after me.”

“Why do you think that?” Roger asked, but Anita’s eyes widened in realization as she finally got a closer look at Carlos’ appearance.

“Carlos, do you think we’ll hate you because of your mother?” she asked.

Shaking, Carlos nodded again.

“Honey, we don’t blame you for your mother. The only reason Pongo and Perdita were trying to get to you through the door was because they were worried. They can smell your distress,” Anita said.

Carlos winced. “You… you sound a lot like my mom when you talk,” he admitted. “I thought you might have been her for a moment.”

Roger deflated as he finally put the pieces together. “We’re very sorry to have scared you like that. Would you be willing to let one of the dogs come a little closer so they can make sure you’re alright? They’re very worried.”

At Carlos’ hesitant nod, Pongo moved forward to sniff at him.

“I… I have a dog of my own,” Carlos said. “Ben let me keep Dude, the campus mutt, when he learned I didn’t know anything true about dogs. But I guess I got scared when there were so many dogs around today. Mom always said that dogs are vicious, rabid pack animals, and all of these dogs have every reason to hate me. I forgot you would be here today.”

Pongo gave him a soft lick on the knee before nudging his leg with his head. Anita smiled softly at the dog’s actions.

“We don’t blame you for the past, and our dogs certainly don’t either. All they want is to make sure you’re alright,” she said.

Carlos gave a tentative smile as Perdita joined Pongo, licking every inch of Carlos she could reach to reassure herself. “I’ll be alright.”

“That’s good,” Anita said, squeezing Roger’s hand as she smiled at Carlos.


End file.
